safeholdfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Ahrmahk
The House of Ahrmahk was the royal family of the Kingdom of Charis since the days of King Haarahld III, and the Imperial family of the Empire of Charis since the Year of God 892. History According to Cayleb II, the AhrmahksIt is possible that the house of Ahrmahk descended from Kayleb Sarmac, an Adam and one of the founders of Tellesberg. were originally pirates in Howell Bay, who became more powerful over time. The fact that they controlled the three major islands in the bay (Sand Shoal, Helen, and Big Tirian) had played no small part in their eventual rise to control over Tellesberg and the entire continent. ( ) In the Year of God 892, Cayleb II and Queen Sharleyan of Chisholm married as part of the agreement creating the Empire of Charis. Shortly before their marriage, King Cayleb accepted the surrender of Prince Nahrmahn of Emerald and agreed to betroth his younger brother Prince Zhan to Nahrmahn's daughter Princess Mahrya. These arrangements merged the Houses of Tayt and Baytz into Ahrmahk, the new Imperial family. ( ) Traditions Throughout their history as the royal family of Charis, the Ahrmahks resided in the city of Tellesberg, at the Royal Palace. With the creation of the Empire, as part of the marriage agreement between Cayleb II and Sharleyan, the family alternated between residence in Tellesberg and Chisholm's capital of Cherayth. As part of their training, Ahrmahk heirs traditionally served in the Royal Navy, where they were given the same treatment and responsibilities as any other officer. As a result, Ahrmahk kings and mature heirs often personally commanded important naval engagements. Secretly, almost all Ahrmahk kings were at the age of thirty inducted into the Brethren of Saint Zherneau, and thus knew of humanity's true history and of Pei Shan-wei's plan to restore it. This allowed Haarahld VII to recognize and, for reasons the "seijin" did not then understand, trust Merlin Athrawes when he appeared in the Year of God 890. The royal family and most of their assets were protected by the Royal Guard, the most elite force of troops at the Kingdom's disposal. The crown prince was instead protected by the Marine Corps. The tradition continued as both services acquired Imperial designations. ( ) In order to allow proper rendering of courtesies without confusion, Cayleb II and Sharleyan adopted a practice by which the original monarch of the current resident capital was addressed as "Your Majesty" while their spouse received the designation "Your Grace." This practice was to be unique to their joint reign, as their heir was to be sole Imperial ruler of both realms. ( ) Monarchs of the House of Ahrmahk Kings * Haarahld III * Zhan II * Cayleb I * Haarahld V * Haarahld VI * Haarahld VII * Cayleb II Emperors * Cayleb I (a.k.a. King Cayleb II) * Sharleyan (Co-Empress and Queen of Chisholm) Other members :See here for a complete list of members of the House of Ahrmahk. References Ahrmahk, House of Ahrmahk, House of Ahrmahk, House of